1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communication devices for entries of buildings with several apartments.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
Conventional communication devices for entries of buildings include a support in one piece with the outside facade of the building which is accessible to persons wishing to enter the building. This support normally includes a loudspeaker and a certain number of bells, wherein the number of bells correspond with the number of apartments in the building. The bell(s) has (have) a place for identifying the occupant corresponding to the bell. This external loudspeaker is connected by suitable means to internal loudspeakers located within the occupant's apartment which are fitted with a contactor permitting the occupant to talk with the person outside. If there are a number of apartments, and thus a number of loudspeakers, the communication device also includes means of selection for connecting the bell that has been activated to the corresponding inside loudspeaker.
However, these known devices present several disadvantages. When the occupants of the apartment change, the names on the bells have to be changed. This updating is frequently made by various means that are usually unaesthetic: i.e., sections cut out from visiting or business cards, handwritten inscriptions and the like. There can obviously be no uniformity in these types of various arrangements, and this increases still further the unaesthetic aspect of the outside metallic support. Although there are buildings in which a certain standardization is imposed, e.g., by the use of engraved plates, the cost of manufacturing and placing these is high.
In addition to this essentially aesthetic aspect these are also problems caused by aggression and vandalism to which these communication devices are subject, particularly the elements situated outside which are within the reach of all kinds of aggressions.
In addition, numerous buildings contain offices and professional premises such as those of doctors and lawyers, so that the facade of the entry to the building is surrounded by panels giving information such as the activity of the occupant, opening hours, and similar information. This type of panel not only deteriorates from the aspect of the facade, but frequently the space available is not enough for all the panels.
Finally, communication between the person outside and the occupant, based entirely on speech, is sometimes difficult because of the background noise frequently surrounding the person outside, in particular when the building is situated along a road with heavy traffic.
The aim of this invention is to overcome these disadvantages.